


Chronicles of Captain Jack Harkness

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jack Feels, Jack Harkness Backstory, Jack-Centric, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Jack Harkness, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, mention characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: About the childhood of Jack until he knows the Twelfth Doctor. Bad summary I admit if you have a better idea. Pov Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of Captain Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifying these characters are not mine.
> 
> I hope you like.

Clarifying these characters are not mine.

I hope you like.

Chronicles of Captain Jack Harkness

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had not met the Doctor; that's one of the many questions I had ... And if he had not found at that time in the bombing?

Since I was a child my life was not easy to say. I was born in the Peninsula Boeshane, a planet in which there were many wars and destruction. The memory still haunts me ... my fault I lost my brother Gray. My carelessness which, if not haberocurrido, would have prevented my brother suffered torture lastantas happened in his life.

After that I got over not my fault. Incessantly, my parents reminded me that my carelessness my brother was no longer with us. I bordered by guilt, I joined the agency time and it was there I met my first boyfriend John Hart.

There fought many wars over time, until one day the agency stole two years of my memories ... So I went to the agency and began to be a con man who flirted with everyone; that was until I met the Doctor and Rose.

At first I wanted to steal their ship, but when it happened the bombing of London and it was my fault nearly destroyed the country, I decided it would be best to redeem myself and give my life taking me pump my ship. At that time I did not expect the Doctor and Rose saved my life.

After that we began to travel the three together, although I knew that the Doctor did not trust me at first.

Until one day I saved in an explosion on a planet where we were helping the slaves of a dictator; with that he began to trust me.

With the time spent in the company of one another, we became great friends. By then I was already in love with him, even when he knew he loved Dr. Rose.

But still, I settled for friendship. At least until that happened at the station into the game, before giving my life for them I kissed him and Rose telling the doctor was better a coward since I met him.

After that the Daleks killed me, suddenly, as usual, I came back to life. I was confused and went quickly to the Tardis to ask the doctor what had happened, but then I saw how they went without me and I felt that a part of my heart went with them.

I could not believe the doctor had let me in this satellite full of corpses.

It took me a few days to repair my handler Voltex to leave this planet, then appear on Earth in the 19th Century I lived there for a century and there found I could not die permanently, as more and dying by reason or another ... came to life.

Torchwood suddenly found me and knew what was happening. He convinced me to work with them, even though at first did not want. After understand that he had no choice and I agreed because I could perhaps find the Doctor one day and could get my answers to what happened to me, in Torchwood knew great people Gwen, Tosh, Owen and the person that once I started to love Ianto.

For a while I got married and had a daughter named Alice and a wonderful grandson, Steven. That was before I met Ianto.

It was more than just a few years to see Doctor volvieraa; It was when suddenly landed in Cardiff and had to run to see it ... but obliterated the Tardis. I managed to sustain their doors while traveling through the time vortex died again, but it was worth it because when I came back to life at the end of the universe saw the Doctor, but I was quite surprised to see a doctor very changed ... in other feedback I mean. And his new companion, Martha Jones.

The Doctor was not too happy to see me and it hurt him to be around me for being a fixed error in time and that always come back to life, that made my heart broke to hear that ever lived until the end of the universe and that the Doctor could not stand to be around me and my hopes of being with the Doctor were fading.

After that happened at the Master who had us captive for a year; all but Martha, who escaped with my handler. I suffered many tortures of the Master; rarely still he had nightmares about what happened in the end we were a year until Martha came and saved us from the clutches of the Master. The doctor then asked me to travel with him, but decided against it, because by then I already had my team and Ianto; by then he was feeling things for him, different with the Doctor.

After we broke the Doctor and I spent many unexpected things by the arrival of an old lover John, and the arrival of my brother who was seeking revenge against me for all the pain he suffered. John betrayed me ... and it made me think when I handed it to Gray, since he buried me for two thousand years underground. And perhaps he would still be there if not for my team. I experienced loss, also lost Owen and Tosh Gray that day I had to freeze, because I did not have the courage paramatar my own brother despite all the things he did.

When I returned to find the Doctor's when all the land made disappear Daleks in their home and were taken to another part of space, there I was surprised to see that Rose, her mother and Mickey were back parallel universe; I also saw Martha again and some people who did not know as Donna Noble and Sarah Jane Smith, together we fought the Daleks and Dravos, after that we became a separate, I longing to someday return to see the doctor again.

But there came a terrible thing that made my thoughts to the Doctor disappeared, as this then came the 456 they were asking children to kill in these events lost Ianto, who already loved back then and I had to make the sacrifice of murdering my own nietohaciendo Alice hated me for the death of Steven.

That led me out of the earth forever.

The pain for the loss. Ianto and grandson hurt in ways I can not explain. Only he was certain of one thing: that this pain would not go away never go.

When I saw the Doctor was for a short time, he not even greeted me. I sent me a message with a waiter; the name of a guy who was sitting next to me, turned to look back to the doctor and says goodbye to me. I knew there would not see ... at least not with that feedback.

I spent some time with Alonso the young man beside me at the bar, so then I decided I had enough and went to another planet to vent again for my losses. There I ran back to the Doctor he changed now was younger than his alter ego and wearing a bow tie.

There we talked about as we had the explainedthat I met a couple Amy and Rory Pond, I also explained to her daughter River which fell in love and he married. That fact quite surprised. He also explained how lost I also confessed what happened to me: how tormented me the blame for the death of Ianto and my grandson. And I ended up crying because of how I sentíadespués years of solitude. Dr. comforted me and gave me a kiss. I reciprocated. That told me he had some feelings for me. While he was sorry, but did not tell me because you do not want to lose my friendship, but he was surprised when I told him I also felt the same for him.

After that I went to travel with him. And not only did I go through the pain I went through, I did not want that Dr. travel alone again. We had many adventures until the Doctor again regenerated, revealing a face that betrayed me in the 456, I could not hate that face knowing it was the Doctor so I ignored it and continued traveling.

I do not know how long I was in my thoughts until I felt arms approaching and leaving one breast to rest my head there listening heartbeats doubles.

\- ¿What you think you do not sleep much, Captain? - Doctor said sleepily.

-In Replied important things - without leaving a kiss on his chest.

-Then as sleep, Jack, we'll have a day job much - said placing a kiss on my forehead.

\- Thanks for everything - Doctor said, and looked at me confused, but I kissed him to remove that confusion on his face.

-No need to thank me, Jack, now sleeps - the answered, I just nodded and settled back into his chest, closing my eyes and sleep.

Perhaps it was not so bad to know the Doctor, because if I had not known might not have had these adventures and was not now alive. So I am grateful to have met the Doctor.

End


End file.
